


Matters of the Heart

by Notmarysue



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Confessions, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: For the first time in his life, Logan is stuck with a problem he can't think his way out of. Luckily, his friends are by his side to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil was an expert at sensing changes. If anything ever shifted in Thomas’ life: a slightly altered mood, a missed meal, a neglected project, if something was even a little off, Virgil knew about. So, when Thomas suddenly started struggling with the tasks he normally handled with ease, finding himself distracted by everything and anything, Virgil was the first to know about it. Logan was slacking and that could only spell trouble. 

He waited outside Logan’s room, debating whether to knock or not. He often tried to avoid visiting the other side’s rooms. After all, they’d respected his privacy until faced with the direst circumstances, so it was only right that he do the same. Besides, they wouldn’t want him bothering them all the time, would they? But this wasn’t just a simple visit. This was Thomas’ life and safety. Thomas always came first. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was his duty to solve the problem before anyone else caught on.

“Who is it?” Logan called.

“It’s Virgil.” There was no response. Virgil peered around the door. Logan’s room was immaculate, with bookshelves lining one side and a beautifully organised desk on the other. Against the wall opposite the door was the well-made bed with neat black bed sheets, on which Logan was curled up on top off.

“Are you okay?” Asked Virgil, stepping into the room. “Thomas is going kind of crazy without you and it’s kind of-”

“Don’t come any closer.” Logan sat up right and threw his palm into a halt gesture. Virgil instinctively obeyed, freezing just a few steps away from the door.

“Okay…”

“This is a quarantine zone. Coming in here could be extremely danger.” Logan explained, lowering his hand.

“Are you ill?” Asked Virgil.

“Very.” Logan nodded.

“That’s weird. Thomas isn’t sick, the others aren’t sick. How could it just be you?”

“I don’t know.” Logan grumbled. “All I know is the last few times I’ve been around the group I’ve felt…off. I feel warm, I feel shaky, my heart is always racing. It’s nauseating.”

“Charming.” Virgil muttered. “Do you have any idea what brought this on.”

“No.” Logan sighed. “All I know is that these symptoms are that their strongest when I’m around Patton.”

“Ah.” Virgil smirked  
.  
“Whatever it is, I don’t know if it’s contagious, so I need you to keep an eye on Thomas until I know it’s safe.” Logan flopped back down on the bed. Virgil shook his dead and walked further into the room. He sat down on the edge on the bed, still smiling.

“You’re fine, but your heart is suffering from a plague that affects so many people.”

“Heart disease.” Logan nodded.

“What? No. You’re in love, idiot.” 

“Love?” Logan raised his eyebrow and pushed himself upright against the pillows. 

“You say it like it’s so alien. Yes love, you and Patton.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Logan scoffed. “Just because I care deeply for him and want to spend time with him and grow old with- Oh wow I’m love with Patton.”

“There we go.”

“Urgh, this isn’t good.” He moaned, placing his head in his hands.

"I know." Said Virgil. "But you’ve got to try and snap out of this before Thomas accidentally walks off a cliff or something.”

“You’re right.” Logan nodded firmly. “There’s only one way to solve this.”

Logan rose to his feet and stormed out of the room. Virgil dashed after him in a sudden panic. If only he could predict where these feelings and whims of his friends would lead. It would make life so much easier.

“What are you doing?” Virgil asked as they walked through the ever-evolving corridors of the mindscape towards Patton’s room. Logan’s long strides carried him so fast that Virgil had to jog to stay besides him.

“Confessing to Patton, obviously.” Logan replied bluntly.

“What?” Virgil exclaimed. “Just like that?”

“Yes, it’s the logical way of doing things. If you like someone, tell them. That’s what I always tell Thomas to do, but you always hold him back.”

“Well, yeah-“

“When the worst-case scenario is only rejection.”

“Precisely. Look I don’t think you’re thinking this throu-“ 

Before Virgil could finish his sentence, Logan burst through the door to Patton’s room, causing both Virgil and Patton to jump. Patton had been attempted tidying his perpetually messy, toy filled room when they entered, and the sudden shock hadn’t helped the task, as he dropped a box full of assorted knickknacks all over the floor.

“Hey Logan, Virgil. So nice to see you…unexpectedly…without knocking.” Greeted Patton.

“Patton, there’s something I need to tell you.” Logan said firmly.

“Oh…okay…”

“Well…um…w-we are both men.” Logan stammered.

“I am.” Patton smiled.

“And as parts of Thomas we are both attracted to…men.”

“We sure are.” Patton nodded. The two awkwardly stared at each other for a few moments, there heads softly bopping in mutual agreement.

“That is all.” As if suddenly possessed by fear, Logan sprinted out of the room, leaving Virgil cringing with the now visibly confused Patton.

“Could you excuse me for a moment.” Virgil said softly before slipping out of the room. He found Logan slumped against a wall, his head in his hands. “What was that?”

"I have no idea." Logan grumbled.

"Are you okay?"

“No.” 

“Okay.” Virgil sighed and sat down beside him. “The logical approach isn’t always the best approach. At least not on its own.”

“Virgil” Said Logan as he sat up straight against the wall. “You’re the closest I have to another logical friend.”

“I am?” Virgil scoffed. “That can’t be good.”

“What do you think I should do?” All these years and Logan had so rarely asked for help, but now here he was looking straight into Virgil’s eyes, unsure of what to do for the first time in so long. Virgil’s fight or flight instincts itched beneath his skin. He knew what he wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him to ignore his feelings and let things go back to normal. That love was dangerous, extremely dangerous, and that it could destroy him. But that wouldn’t help him, not really. Denying the truth could be way more damaging than love. He’d learnt that the hard way long ago. 

“I think…you got the right idea, just not the right approach. Luckily, weird things happen around here all the time, so I don’t think Patton will bring it back up again.”  
“So, what would be the right approach?” Asked Logan.

“I don’t know.” Virgil admitted. “But…we know someone who might.”

“We do?” 

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this.” Virgil grumbled. “I think we’re going to need Roman.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took several dramatic gestures, large exaggerations, and complete falsehoods, but eventually Virgil managed to coax Roman to Logan’s room. When the pair got back Logan was sat on the edge of the bed, twiddling his thumbs. The man had a racing mind, a mind that experienced hundreds of thoughts in as little as a minute, and normally he had no problem processing all of them. But with all these new feelings clogging up it was taking all his focus just to keep up with himself.

“Alright, Teach, where’s the damsel in distress.” Roman announced as he walked into the room, brandishing his sword.

“It’s him. He’s the damsel.” Said Virgil, who followed closely behind him.

“Ah.” Roman threw his sword aside. It hit the desk with a mighty crash before rolling to the floor. Logan sighed, but didn’t have the energy to be angry. “What’s got you down?”  
“He’s in love.” Virgil explained.

“Oh, and which magical man has caught your eye?”

“Patton.” Logan grumbled.

“Really?” Roman grinned ear to ear.

“I was hoping you, as the romantic, creative one, could be of some assistance.” Logan huffed.

“Wait right here.” Roman ordered before leaving the room. When he returned a few minutes later he was wheeling a large whiteboard through the door, which he positioned in front of the bed where Logan and Virgil were sat waiting. On the whiteboard was a spider diagram, drawn in red pen, with the words: ‘Operation: Get the dads together’ in the middle.

“Wait, do you guys think of me of as a parental figure?” Asked Logan.

“That’s your first question?” Asked Virgil.

“I have been waiting for this today for too long.” Roman announced.

“Do you…have hobbies? How has this been a priority so long?”

“Silence shadowling, there’s no way I’m letting you spoil this for me. Here is a complete list of all the ways you can, and should, confess your undying love.” 

“This feels a little extreme.” Said Logan.

“Do you want my help for not?” Roman scowled. 

“We want your help.” Logan and Virgil nodded frantically.

“Excellent.” Roman smiled. “Now, let’s start with plan A, acoustic guitar.” 

Twenty poorly executed plans later and the group was back in the Logan’s room. Virgil, who was rapidly reaching his daily dealing with people limit, had taken to laying on his back on the dark blue carpet, staring at the white ceiling. Logan was equally exhausted and had returned to sitting the floor with his head against the wall next to the bookshelves. Roman, on the other hand, was still full of energy, and trying in vain to direct the pairs attention back to the board.

“This is ridiculous.” Virgil muttered.

“Agreed. I’m going to be alone forever.” Logan mumbled.

“Come on guys, so the song didn’t go over too well. Probably because we let Virgil choose the song.”

“Well maybe if Logan had actually sung it rather than creepily reciting the lyrics.” Virgil grumbled.

“And I couldn’t have known Patton was allergic to roses.” Roman pointed out. “But we still have a few plans left.”

“Forget it, Princey.” Said Virgil. “I’m pretty sure Logan is all out of energy for today.” 

Logan replied with a wordless groan, Virgil nodded towards Roman with an uncomfortable smile. No wonder Thomas had been such a mess as of late, his logic could barely force himself to stand up.

“Please, just try one more idea. Then we can stop I promise.” Roman begged.

“One more, Roman, that’s it.” Said Logan.

“Alright, plan T, talk to him.” Said Roman.

“Talk to him?” Asked Virgil. He sat bolt upright, shooting a glare towards Roman.

“Talk to him.” Roman nodded.

“You mean that was an option the whole time?”

“Well, yes.”

“And you waited until plan 21 to let us know?” Virgil snapped.

“It had to be alphabetised, otherwise Logan would have dismissed the whole thing out right.” Roman explained.

“He’s right. If it’s not properly organised, then there’s really no point.” Said Logan. “But I already tried talking to him.”

“In the weirdest way possible.” Virgil snorted.

“It’s not exactly easy.” Logan scowled.

“Logan, what’s really causing these plans to fail?” Roman asked softly.

“Well, it could be that they’re extremely weird.” Virgil suggested.

“I didn’t ask you.” Roman snapped.

“I don’t know…it’s just…every time I get close to him, I panic. What if Virgil’s right? What if he rejects me?”

“What if he doesn’t?” The quiet words were out of Virgil’s mouth before he even realised it. His eyes widened as everyone looked towards him. It was too late to take them back, but he found that he didn’t want to. Love was terrifying, almost overwhelmingly so, but Logan and Patton were good men, and they deserved to try. “You taught me that you should let your fear drive you, not restrict you. If you don’t take this risk, you’ll never know what would happen for sure.”

“You’re right.” Logan nodded as he slowly got to his feet. “I need to be honest and tell him the truth…properly this time.”

“We’ll wait here for you.” Said Roman. 

Logan knocked on Patton’s door for the 21st time that day. His head was already spinning when Patton opened the door. Clearly, he hadn’t got a chance to finish cleaning his room. He probably never would anyway, but Logan discovered that there was something kind of charming about the clutter.

“Logan, you’re back again.” Patton shouted gleefully.

“Yes…I am.” Logan sighed. “Can I come in?"

“Sure.” Patton gestured him in. Something caught Logan’s eye instantly from the top of a chest of draws.

“Are those the roses I gave you?”

“Yes, they’re beautiful. They really brighten up the room.”

“But…you’re allergic.”

“I know, but they’re so pretty. I took some anti-allergens, so I’ll be alright.” Patton shrugged. “So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Right” Logan gulped as he faced Patton. Was this what fear felt like? No wonder Virgil isolated himself for so long. “Patton, I really like you.”

“Aw, I really like you too.” Patton grinned.

“No, I mean…” Logan took Patton’s hand and ignored Patton’s shocked blush. “You have always been a great friend and an amazing person, but lately I’ve been thinking that maybe…maybe we should be more than friends, and I was wondering if maybe you felt the same way.”

“Oh…well that explains this entire day.” Said Patton.

“I know it’s stupid.” Said Logan as he took his hand away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t hav-“

“Logan.” Patton said as he softly took back Logan’s hand. “I’ve felt the same way for years.”

“You have?” Logan asked quietly.

“Yes, but being the cool calculated one I presumed you’d never feel the same way, so I kept quiet.” Patton smiled. “I kind of began to think you might today around the second visit, but you kept running out before I could fully react.”

“So, this whole thing could have been avoided if I stayed in your room for a few seconds longer?”

“Yeah, but this has all been very us.” Patton laughed.

“Where do we go from here?” Asked Logan.

“I don’t know.” Said Patton. “Maybe a mind place meal sometime when Thomas sleeping. Somewhere only we can imagine.”

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that.” Logan nodded.

“Yes! I told you, my plans always work!” The pair heard Roman exclaim from behind the door.

“We can hear you.” Logan shouted back.

“Sorry, Logan.” Roman and Virgil chorused in perfect unison.


End file.
